otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Not a Diplomat
Main Hall - Sivad - The main hall is underneath a large atrium behind the brick facade of the building, and the floor gleams in dark, polished marble. In the centre of the floor is inlaid the three-dimensional star, surrounded by the legend, THE ORION ARM TREATY ORGANIZATION. The walls are covered in dark, polished wood, and a set of double doors bear the brass plaque marked simple, "Council Chamber". Potted trees and plants are intermixed with benches along the edges of the room, and the sound of soft music and bubbling water seems to give a sense of peace incongruent with the purpose of the building. A pair of armed guards in full dress uniform flank a set of lift doors at the far end of the room. The room is filled at most hours with a variety of uniformed beings, some Sivadian, some wearing the uniforms of other star nations. Thu Mar 30 16:54:54 3006 Ikeopo, the lifegiving star around which Sivad orbits, reaches its apex in the sky above. Silvereye grins lightly towards Jack. "You know we don't really do anything in there, right? It's all just cocktails and partying." The Demarian makes a half-hearted attempt a joke before turning to Amanda and bobbing his snout towards her. "Evening." Glancing towards Urfkgar Jeff offers the zangali a small smile and a wink before heading in the direction of Silvereye, Jack and Amanda. He offers a small bow to Amanda before addressing Silver, "Battleclaw, I'm sorry the business with the Trade Minister took so long, I was hoping to speak to yourself as well. Though perhaps we'd better meet tomorrow. Would it be okay with you if my office sent a request for an official meeting?" "Well, darn." Jack says, nodding at Jeff and Amanda. "Don't reckon what I'm doin' here to be honest. Pretty obvious my audience won't be for awhile now, which is a shame. An' I already unloaded my cargo so... well, guess I'll tromp around Sivad for a bit. If you want to talk with this guy," The Purple Eyesore jerks a thumb toward Jeff, "Be my guest." Amanda smiles at silvereye's comment "Just like the Council of Equals I'd imagine." She gives Jeff a nod and a curious smile "If you need to talk business I'll be out of your way certainly" The Zangali moves when Jeff does, keeping his position on the man's left rear flank. He gives the group the once over before resuming his glowering at more distant targets. Eckhart arrives from Entrance Courtyard . Eckhart has arrived. "See you later then, Jack." Silvereye replies to Wiendrbac, flicking his tail towards him in a parting wave. "Enjoy Sivad." After that the Battleclaw turns towards Jeff, considers him for a moment and then nods slightly. "Sure. I don't see that as being too much of a problem, but, I have to wonder what we'll have to talk about once the meeting is over?" "Perhaps I can find some time now," says Jeff. "However I would appreciate somewhere a little more quiet than my previous meeting." Jeff smiles to Amanda, "It's a shame this is a business trip, always a pleasure to see you again Dame Ramlan." Silvereye nods to Jeff. "I don't have much of an office space here but I'm sure we could find something either over at the dormitory buildings or outside." Jack turns away to go walk somewhere else. Wiendrbac heads into Entrance Courtyard . Wiendrbac has left. Amanda smiles "Might I trouble you to ask on what business just to satisfy my curiosity?' Eckhart walks into the OATO Council Chambers, gazing around the room to assess who and what is in it. Jeff Ryan returns the smile, "Sadly private business Dame Ramlan, though all should become clear, either this session or next, depending if my own small issue ever gets raised with the Council." He gestures to Silvereye to lead on. Silvereye turns, moving to leave the main council building. He lingers to shrug at Amanda. "I'm about to find out myself. I'll have to speak with you later. Have a good evening." He picks up his footpaws and heads for the door. Silvereye heads into Entrance Courtyard . Silvereye has left. Entrance Courtyard - Sivad - An quiet garden sits behind a four metre high stone wall, with a guard booth and steel gates which have the look of wrought iron. The guards wear Sivadian Marine uniforms, but on their left shoulder is a blue patch with a three dimensional star. Soft grass is bisected by cobblestone paths which converge at a central fountain surrounded by a circle of interstellar flags, representing the major non-Parallax governments of the Orion Arm. In the centre, on the highest pole, is a blue flag with the same star worn by the guards, set over a stylised representation of the galaxy. A neo-Georgian building of red brick with huge windows sits at one end of courtyard, guarded by more marines. A large number of officers in the uniforms of various nations come in and out regularly. Thu Mar 30 18:22:48 3006 Sivad's sun begins its descent toward the western horizon on Regreb Bay, and the sky takes on the colors of a fruity cocktail. +LHELP Available Contents: Exits: Battleclaw Silvereye Massey Hall Captain Wiendrbac Main Building Ballatine Drive Urfkgar arrives from Main Hall . Urfkgar has arrived. Jeff Ryan follows the Battleclaw out the main building. The Zangali follows Ryan. Silvereye turns around the corner of the main building to a relatively secluded area of the grounds. He stops, turning to face Ryan and the Zangali. "So, you want New Alhira to vote for New Luna, is that it?" Jack is looking at flowers. OoooOO flowers. Ryan chuckles, a strange sound, "Straight down to business Silvereye. That /is/ it, but not for the reasons you might believe. I'm far from being a smooth talker trying to worm his way into the affections of the member states. I took this job because it was my plan, my idea, to save a remnant of a remnant of my people." He looks up at the demarian. "I'm not a politician." Urfkgar posts himself off to the side and continues his watch dog routine. Silvereye hmms, flicking his tail idly as he considers Jeff Ryan for a moment. "So you bring up money with the Odarite and trying to make the saving a remnant of your people on me. You're not politician but you know how to persuade." The Battleclaw replies and then shrugs. "I haven't heard all the facts of the case. If Sivad has a legal claim it's got a legal claim, same with the Solar Consortium. I'm sure we'll hear that tonight. I want your people to be able to make the decision themselves but there's all kinds of people on New Luna." Ryan shakes his head, "I was prepared for the odarites, a better politician than me prepared the facts for that matter, I just did the haggling." He takes a step back, "I don't want to lie to you Battleclaw. We spoke lately on Demaria when I stumbled across a beach party, but we spoke a long time before. We spoke of the Great Watchers and the Sandmother and Altheor and Brakir. We ate dribgrib and I tried to sell your government then on my plan for peace. I failed, but I'm trying again, and this time my objectives are clear. My people have the longest claim to New Luna, we even have the majority of the population. I tell you who I am and I trust you to keep it to yourself, because it's the only way I can convince you I mean what I say. If you want to know I have some incentives you can offer your government, prepared by the same politician who prepared the earlier information. But." He stops for a minute, "It will come out sooner or later who dreamed this up and I don't want you to feel I used you." Silvereye considers Jeff's words without much change in expression, crossing his arms over his chest half-way through the speech and remaining silent for a little while after the Lunite has stopped speaking. "We're leaning towards support. I don't think Sivad's claim is particularly strong and further expansion of the Sivadian empire doesn't help anyone. I just hope that the people you're working for are representing your people and not furthering their own interests. Then again I don't really think Sivad has any designs on New Luna. I don't know if your little measure in the OATO will succeed but I'd certainly vote at least for a non-voting representative seat as a sort of trial period for full membership." Urfkgar is standing around the corner from the entrance with Silvereye and Ryan. The Zangali's lurking and looking around while the other two talk. "I don't know if it will come up in todays meeting, that's up to the Xeter," admits Jeff. "We'll appreciate any support you can offer. The people I work for are the council of New Luna, and I trust Governor Ridge's record and standing." Jeff sighs, "We can meet together at another time to discuss any further developments or trade between our peoples if you wish." He glances towards the Zangali, "We need to be heading back to the ship." The Zangali nods and moves a couple of paces towards the exit. Silvereye nods to Jeff, slipping his paws into his pockets. "Alright. I'll see you at the council meeting, then. If you want meet send me word and I'll see what I can do." The lunite nods and follows the Zangali. Urfkgar heads into Ballantine Drive . Urfkgar has left. 19 category: Classic Sivad logs